Future Contests
Wallace Cup The day of the Wallace Cup has arrived, and everyone is getting excited. Nick has been taken away by the Wallace Cup staff and judges to make sure the preparations for the next day's competition are perfect. The group is walking about where they soon encounter Shaina and her Umbreon. The all catch up with Shaina naturally disinterested from meeting Yazmyne though she brightens when they learn that the man who beat Yazmyne and won the Johto Grand Festival is the host of the Wallace Cup. Shaina registers as does Cody, who was convinced by Nick to enter with Piplup. Cody thus obtain a Sinnoh Contest Pass. Surprising them all soon is Ariel and her Chingling. However, Yazmyne and Jillian soon take Cody away as they are going to buy him his very own Contest costume. The next day, the stadium is filled with people ready to see some dazzling moves, and the emcee begins the Wallace Cup, introducing the three judges, Lake Valor's Burse Joy, Mr. Suzikp, and Mr. Contesta. Yazmyne is backstage, revealing the dress she bought in Veilstone City, and elegant apricot turndown collar empire waist dress with brown boots and black socks with white polka dots. She wears dark beige poplin fedora with grosgrain ribbon. Yazmyne says that since the Wallace Cup is outdoors, she wanted to be loose and casual. Jillian continues to wear her pink dress, not having the finances to buy another costume. Ariel wears a white dress a bit tight around the knees with a finely ruffled collar and large purple flower in her frilly hair. Shaina decided to wear a yellow summer evening dress with a gold studded, specially designed collar with frills. Her dress drapes over equally loose and frilled pantes, and her keeps her hair in wrapped in a neat bun. Ethan, the only one not in a costume, gives the girls their applause and Yazmyne and Jillian excitedly welcome the boys, Cody and Harlem. Harlem wears a green button-down shirt with gray pants, black shoes, and black overall straps with a formal black tie. Cody wears a white button-down shirt with black pants a black bedazzled vest, stylized by Jillian. The girls gush at their handsomeness, but the excitemet is stopped when a Scizor flies out of the sunlight and hovers above the stage. Scizor releases powerful, glistening gust of Silver Wind. The Silver Wind rotates into a mighty vortex picking up the water from the stage into a twister that reaches the sky, and everyone at such power. Scizor then destroys the Twister with Razor Wind. Scizor stands on a white platform, his body glistening from the water and he is posing back to back next to his Coordinator, Nick, who welcomes everyone to the Wallace Cup. Everyone cheers at Nick's grand entrance and Nick is given a proper introduction from the emcee. Cameos of Megumi, Noxon, Savannah, and Ryan are shown as they are watching the opening ceremonies. Nick explains that he does not like to wait around to much, but they all much see what the Grand Prize is, the illustrious Aqua Ribbon, which will account for any and all Grand Festival competitions. After several cheers, Nick takes his place at the judges' corner and the appeals are to begin immediately. Appeal Stage First on the appeal stage is the Wallace Cup reigning Champion, Yazmyne. She calls out Swablu, who emerges among orbs of white light. Swablu opens his appeal with Refresh; Swablu glows an elegant light green that sparkles from the light Seal. Swablu then performs a Round. The light of Refresh fades, and Swablu sings a beautiful song, emanating red, green and blue circular energy waves from his body. When Swablu ends his song, he lands on Yazmyne's head. Yazmyne and Swablu are praised for their colorful appeal while Swablu's music that was simply beautiful though Nick says that his Kricketune sings much better. Watching from a Pokemon Center, Jake is briefly watching and comments that Swablu are weak Pokemon. Not long after Yazmyne is Harlem. He chooses to appeal with Buizel, who enters among green and red party Seals. Buizel kicks off his appeal by rotating his tail like a boat propeller and flying above the water stage. Buizel skims his tail along the water and uses Aqua Tail to release a stream spiraling water. The water splashes against the all, and it disperses for a glittering effect. Buizel then performs Aqua Ring; continuing to fly, he generates three sparkling rings of water. Buizel then disperses the water with Razor Wind in another sparkling effect. Buizel lands on the white platform and poses with Harlem. Cody is a bit after Harlem, and the emcee comments that the Wallace Cup is actually Cody's very first Contest. Cody says he's seen a lot of performances and knows just what to do, so he has nothing to worry about. In a series of bubbles, Cody calls on Piplup. Pilup runs, building momentum, to take off with Drill Peck. Piplup's beak elongates and he skims across the water spinning. Piplup's attack pick up the water which now rotates around Piplup in a tailed spiral. Upon nearing the wall, Piplup darts up and basks in the sunlight as the water dissipates. The emcee comments on the Penguin Pokemon flying. Piplup gently descends, rotating with Feather Dance, releasing dozens of white-blue feathers. Piplup lands as more feathers descend and he bows with Cody. Cody receives an abundance of applause. Backstage, Yazmyne, Harlem, Shaina, and Jillian lament a bit that Cody is a natural with such a powerful appeal for his very first Contest. Ethan tries to cheer them up, saying Cody has just had a lot of experience watching everyone perform. When Cody gets backstage, he happily asks how everyone did as the judges comment they were surprised this was Cody's first Contest. Cody is a bit unnerved to be met with such cold stares from his friends. A few more appeals are shown. When it's time for Jillian to appeal, she looks at the large crowd and takes a deep breath, telling herself that this time, she's making it to the final stage. Jillian chooses to appeal with Glamoew, who appears in the middle of a cloud from a smoke Seal. Jillian first orders Iron Tail. From the smoke, everyone sees a glowing steel tail. Using her tail, Glameow bounces out of the smoke, and her tail sparkles in the sunlight. Glameow descends back into the smoke and Jillian orders Fake Out. A mere clap from Glameow's paws disperses the all of the smoke in a mighty pulse. Shaina compliments that Fake Out has got a lot stronger since she last saw, and Ariel likes the way Jillian continues to use her Seals in her appeal. Glameow gracefully lands and her body shimmers with blue electricity, which Yazmyne says looks just like Luxio's Charge. Glameow extends her tail and a blue electric orb generates at the tip. Jillian tells Glameow to show off their new variation of Shock Wave. Glameow throws the electric orb into the air, which explodes in a wondrous display of light, fireworks, and cackling blue electricity. Everyone backstage is at a loss for words until Yazmyne, unable to contain herself, yells at the TV for what an awesome performance Glameow and Jillian just put on. Ethan and Cody vouch that Jillian has been working tirelessly to perfect her appeals and really show off her Pokemon, especially after listening to Shaina and Yazmyne's advice, and all that hard work just came to light in this moment, and Shaina gives a proud smile. Luxio sees Glameow on screen and blushes and Espeon hits him with her tail before walking away. When the judges evaluate, Nick shares his former problems of covering up his Pokemon on the appeal stage, but he's never seen such a weakness become an advantage to show off the power of Glameow's Fake Out. Nurse Hoy judge was anticipating Glameow to smash the waters with Iron Tail to take advantage of the water stage, but Glameow did not need to do any of that as her own beauty and power shined powerfully. The Mr. Contesta comments that a Normal-Type generating such electrical power is very rare and they can tell Jillian and Glameow trained for days to re-invent Shock Wave, an incredible improvement from the Hearthome and Solaceon Contests. Mr. Sukizo gives his normal "remarkable," and Jillian's friends are amazed and happy by Jillian's performance. When Ariel appeals, Chingling is on her shoulder, she decided to to perform with one of her new Pokemon, Mantine. Mantine flies with Wings Attack, showing off its wings that glow white, as it skims across the water. Mantine then uses Bullet Seed, firing seeds into the air that burst in light sparkles. Mantine then takes center just above the water and spins with Bubble Beam, which evolves into a spiral of bubbles, concluding the appeal. Shaina is near last and she chooses to appeal with a female Aipom, who enters in flames. Having never seen Aipom, Jillian scans it into her Pokedex. Aipom starts the appeal with a Double Team. Aipom and her clones use their tails to perform an impressive jump. In the air, Aipom uses Swift with her clones. The Swift stars merge together to create a giant star, which mesmerizes the judges and the audience. Aipom then smashes the star with Brick Break, dispersing the stars in a bright light and glitter. The stars descend to the stage and from the bright light, Aipom as well and she lands on her tail, ending the appeal, which earns wild applause. The judges all agree that Aipom's cuteness, the bright light, and the star formation was simply marvelous. After Shaina returns to her friends, the results are announced, and every advances to the Appeal Stage except Ariel. Ariel is noticeably dejected, thinking her appeal with Mantine was really good. However, Ariel adamantly says she won't be going anywhere. She's happily sticking around to watch the others compete. When Jillian comments that Ariel's taking this quite well, the girl confesses that this isn't the first time she failed to advance to the appeal stage. It just means that she has a lot more training to do to show off her Mantine. The first day of the competition is thus over with Jillian taking her first step to breaking her losing streak, but she, Yazmyne, Shaina, Harlem, and Cody are in for tough battles the next day. Third Quarterfinal: Yazmyne vs. Jillian In the second quarterfinal battle, Yazmyne and Jillian are to battle it out. Jillian breaks into a cold sweat and panics about battling her Top Coordinator cousin. Jillian wants to forfeit but Plusle and Minun shock her with static to knock that talk out of Jillian. Cody tells Jillia she'll do fine, and Shaina says that Jillian cannot avoid her cousin forever. They are both in the Sinnoh region to compete in contests, so they were bound to battle at some point. Jillian wants to battle later, but Ethan says that Jillian needs to battle it out if she wants to break her losing streak. Jillian shakes her hands, gives a deep breath, and smacks her face. Jillian recalls Minun and hands Plusle to Ethan, and she promises them all a victory. The episode cuts to the battle between Yazmyne and Jillian. Yazmyne thinks to herself that Jillian is the inexperienced one between the two of them, and she on a losing streak, but it only means Jillian be more determined to win. The clock starts. Yazmyne sends out Buizel is bolts of lightning while Jillian sends out Minun in small blue bubbles. Looking at Minun, Buizel folds his arms, which means he does not see Minun as a challenge, something that Yazmyne, Cody, and Ethan know will be a problem. Minun starts the battle with an electrifying Spark, robbing Yazmyne of some points. Buizel is unflinching at the Spark and effortlessly disrupts Minun with Sonic Boom. Minun loses all momentum and crashes onto a floating platform, and Jillian loses points. Minun quickly gets up and fires an Encore. Yazmyne orders Buizel move, but he vehemently disobeys. Buizel is hit by the orb of Encore, which causes him to shine a dull sparkling yellow. Yazmyne loses points and Jillian cheers a little as her move hit. Ethan uses his Pokedex to explain Encore, which force Buizel to only use Sonic Boom. Jillian tells Minun to keep the battle going with Electro Ball, which skims across the water and sparkles, costing Yazmyne. Buizel uses Sonic Boom against the water. The shock wave mixes with the water and splits Electro Ball in half, causing it to explode prematurely. Jillian loses points. Buizel then releases multiple more waves of Sonic Boom along the water. Minun charges through them with Spark, surprising Buizel, and both Coordinators lose points. When Minun keeps speeding forward to strike Buizel, the effects of Encore fade as he's used Sonic Boom so many times. Buizel crosses his arms and steps to the side, ungracefully letting Minun pass him. Minun lands safely, but Buizel soon stands over Minun and glares, scaring her. Buizel grabs Minun by her tail and throws her in the air. Cody says that Buizel's getting a little more serious now. Yazmyne orders Whirlpool, which Ethan recalled Buizel had not mastered. Buizel generates a large whirlpool above his head. The Whirlpool immediately captures and traps Minun. Minun spins wildly in the rotation of the whirlpool; she takes heavy damage and Jillian loses points. Encouraged by Jillian, Minun electrifies her cheeks and bursts the Whirlpool with Charge Beam, creating electrical and watery sparkles for a beautiful appeal. While everyone is captivated by the sparkles, Buizel bashes Minun with a perfectly timed Aqua Jet. Cody comments that Yazmyne calculated all her moves carefully to bait and trick Jillian, causing her to lose. Minun crashes onto the ground and Yazmyne orders Buizel to spiral. Maintaining his Aqua Jet, Buizel darts into the sky before coming down in a spiraling formation that deducts more points from Jillian. Jillian quickly orders Minun to slam the ground with Charge Beam. Minun generates two light blue orb of electricity, which she slams onto the ground. Wild blue bolts of electricity spark around the water stage. Despite his spiraling attack, Buizel is shocked by the Charge Beam and blasted into the water; Yazmyne loses points. Time expires and everyone looks at the scoreboard to reveal that Jillian has astonishingly defeated Yazmyne with a two-point difference! Jillian surprise over her victory turns into joy. Minun jumps into Jillian's arms, and they share a hug before jumping up and down. Buizel comes out of the water, soaking wet. Yazmyne walks over to the Water-Type and rubs his head though she lightly scolds Buizel, saying that losing is what happens when he underestimates his opponents. Buizel maintains his stubborn disposition, and Yazmyne joins the crowd cheers in cheering Jillian on her victory, saying that she deserved it. Backstage, Ethan shouts that Minun's last Charge Beam cemented that awesome victory. Cody believes Jillian needed this win, and it will be a huge boost to her confidence. Harlem admits that he never believed Jillian could beat Yazmyne. Shaina wants to come to Jillian defense, but she had believed the same thing. First Semifinal: Shaina vs. Harlem In the first semifinal, Harlem and Shaina are ready to battle. Harlem sends out Feebas in blue party seals and he immediately jumps into the water. Shaina chooses Vespiquen and she emerges a a slinge white flower that breaks away to reveal her. Feebas dips into the water and Vespiquen fires off a Power Gem. Harlem commands Waterfall and a spiral of water bursts up and overpowers Power Gem. Feebas then scales up the Waterfall and strike Vespiquen. The Flying-Type follows with Gust, hitting Feebas, but the Water-Type manages to ride the wind and strike with an orb of Dragon Pulse. Yazmyne comments that Harlem is controlling the tempo of the battle with the "weak" Feebas, and Shaina will have to think of something quick if she wants to win. Harlem orders Waterfall, across the battlefield. Several columns of water burst up, trapping Vespiquen and leaving Vespiquen unsure where Harlem will have his Pokemon strike. The emcee comments on Harlem's move which can only be fully utilized on a water battle field. Shaina is not ready to be outdone just yet and she orders Vespiquen to use Struggle Bug. Vespiquen's body glows red before violently releasing a burst of red energy from across her body. The red energy dissipate the columns of water in a rainbow sparkle and makes Vespiquen shine. Feebas is overhead and he lauches three orbs of Dragon Pulse. Vespiquen maneuvers around the attack and hits Feebas with Sweet Scent to stun him. Feebas falls back in the water, which he turns into a perfect dive. Feebas uses great momentum to burst himself back out of the water and rush to Vespiquen with Tackle. Vespiquen counters with Power Gem, which explodes on Feebas. The Water-Type crashes into the water and Vespiquen's intense attack renders him unable to battle, winning Shaina the round. Second Semifinal: Jillian vs. Cody Jillian and Cody face each other on the second semifinal stage. The clock starts, and the two Coordinators send out Glameow and Piplup. Ariel thinks that Jillian should have used Plusle or Minun, but Ethan believes that Jillian wanted to keep the battle completely neutral for a more exciting performance. Piplup makes the first move with Bubble Beam, but Glameow rushes forward first and fliches Piplup with Fake Out in a pulse. Cody loses points, but Piplup has felt Glameow's Fake Out so much, he refuses to be pushed back by the attack. Piplup recovers and lands a Bubble Beam on Glameow that nearly knocks her into the water. Jillian orders Shock Wave and she releases a torrent of blue electricity as the episode ends. The episodes continues with the battle between Jillian and Cody, where Glameow has released a Shock Wave. Piplup runs toward the attack and begins spinning with Drill Peck. Piplup's attack deflects the electricity, costing Jillian points, but Glameow uses her tail to bounce away from Piplup when he's about to strike. Using the airborne advantage, Glameow comes striking down on Piplup with Iron Tail, costing Cody points. However, Piplup is not willing to give up just yet. Piplup glows light blue and uses Feather Dance. Glameow uses Shock Wave on the feathers, causing them to explode, and the residue from the explosion rains down on Glameow, costing Jillian points. Piplup follows with Bubble Beam, which hits Glameow hard. Piplup then goes in for another Drill Peck while picking up the water from the stage, which swirls around Piplup, just as he did on the appeal stage. Jillian loses more points and Jillian tries to think of a counter before taking a good look at Glameow's tail, thinking of a tactic she feels should have tried at the beginning of her journey. Jillian tells Glameow to use Iron Tail but to keep her tail curled. Shaina's confident that Jillian's got this won. Cody realizes what's going to happen and tells Piplup to stop, but he's moving too fast and Glameow manages to catch Piplup in her tail. Piplup struggles and Glameow uses Shock Wave. With the two Pokemon connected, Glameow deals a lot of damage to Piplup. Glameow then releases Piplup but flinging him and sending him spinning. Piplup crashes into the water. The clock stops and Jillian has the most points, eliminating Cody from the competition. Piplup swims back to Cody, who picks him up out of the water, saying he was great while Jillian and Glameow share a big hug.. Yazmyne says those two put on a really good battle, but it was experience that gave Jillian this victory. Even so, Shaina adds, Cody made it really far for his first Contest and while using only one Pokemon while everyone else switches and could have countered him. Cody has an interview about his defeat and the interviewers wonder if they will be seeing Cody in future Contests with Piplup, though Cody says denies as he'll be travelling a lot more with Piplup before making such a decision. Backstage, Cody gets out of his attire before he meets Jillian with everyone else. The two share compliments and a handshake, telling her to beat Shaina in the finals Finals: Jillian vs. Shaina On the final stage, Jillian is against Shaina. Jillian sends out Monferno in a burst of flames and Shaina has Aipom emerge in pink hearts. Cody wonders if Monferno was such a good choice, being a Fire-Type on a water battlefield, but Yazmyne finds it naturial for Jillian to use her newly evolved Pokemon in the finals. Jillian makes the first move has Monferno launch a Fire Spin. Monferno's flames approach Aipom, lowering Shain's points a little, but Aipom smashes the flames with Brick Break. Jillian loses points and her score lowers more as Aipom performs an impressive jump with her tail. Aipom attacks with Swift, and Jillian orders Flame Wheel. The Swift stars splash on the water, but Monferno evades the splashes and the stars too while the flames make a steamy cover. Shaina loses points. Monferno then bursts out of the water and hits Aipom with Thunder Punch Aipom crashes into the water as Shaina loses points to give Jillian a large lead. Monferno lands on a platform, and Jillian orders him to use Fire Spin the moment Aipom re-emerges. Shaina orders Double Team. Multiple Aipom clones burst from the water and hover over Monferno; the Fire-Type does not know which one to attack and Jillian loses points. Aipom's clones form three rings and float around the water battlefield, hurting Jillian's score even more and evening the scores. Jillian clenches her fist and begins to panic, not knowing what to do. Ethan sees that Monferno is looking to Jillian for guidance, but is not doing anything, leading Shaina to order Aipom to shock Monferno with Thunderbolt. Jillian gets an idea with Thunder Punch. Monferno generates the attack in his fist. To Shaina's surprise, Thunder Punch attracts and absorbs all of the electricity. Monferno then throws a punch into their air, releasing the electricity as an orb that explodes in sparks. Both Coordinators have lost points from the appeal. Jillian then orders Monferno to roll in place with Flame Wheel. He does, and everyone is a bit confused; Jillian then orders Monferno to compound the move with Fire Spin, which allows Monferno to create fire whips in a Counter Shield. Monferno's fire whips hit and disperse all of Aipom's clones before Aipom is hit too. Yazmyne and Ethan comment how creative Jillian's move is, and Shaina loses points. Aipom lands on a platform and smashes the water with Brick Break, sending a force of water to Monferno. Jillian loses little points and Monferno smashes through the water with Flame Wheel, costing Shaina. Monferno is about to hit Aipom, but the Long Tail Pokemon stops Monferno in his tracks with his tail. When Monferno's flames disappear, Aipom promptly shocks Monferno with a direct Thunderbolt. Monferno gets angry and grabs Aipom by her tail. Monferno slams Aipom into the water, but the Normal-Type forces Monferno into the water as well. After a few seconds, both Pokemon jump out of the water. They attack with Fire Spin and Swift. The flames and stars only graze each other before Aipom is hit by flames and Monfero is struck by yellow stars just as time runs out. Jillian and Shaina hurry to see who won. Both Coordinators have more than 1/4 of their original scores, but Shaina has a few more than Jillian, making Shaina the winner of the Wallace Cup. Category:Pokémon Contests Celestic Contest Appeal Stage Battle Round Majolica Contest Appeal Stage On the Majolica Appeal Stage, Yazmyne sends out Buneary in multiple pink harts while Buizel emerges in lightning bolts. The appeals begins with Buizel performing an upward spiraling Aqua Jet around Buneary. The Rabbit Pokemon then jumps high out of the spiral with Bounce while everyone admires Buizel's water abilities and Buneary's great jumping. The emcee comments on the strong opening and everyone gets riled up for the next part of the performance. Enjoying himself, Buizel jets very excited. Yazmyne intends to order Sonic Boom as she practiced, but Buizel gets on his back and begins to spin with Aqua Jet, which creates water whips. Yazmyne has never seen Buizel use Aqua Jet like that, but she keeps herself professional and tells Buneary to use Bounce. Though caught off-guard, Buneary jumps and spins around the water whips and the appeal is ultimately deemed very impressive. Cyrus and Cynthia see right through the error, but they know that Yazmyne's unflinching, joyous composure at the change in plan has not hampered her appeal, but she needs to make sure her Pokemon stay in check. The emcee comments on the dazzling water whips, which prompts Buizel to spin faster and faster having so much fun. Buneary is able to keep up but Yazmyne knows Buizel is getting out of hand. She tells Buneary to finish-up with Ice Beam, envisioning Buneary to make a large ice flower with the water-whips. However, Yazmyne does not pay attention for a brief moment and her sapphire dress is suddenly ripped on the side by one of the fast water whips. As soon as Yazmyne notices it, she is struck in the face by a sharp whip and she screams as she covers her face and cringes. Yazmyne's scream silences the Contest Hall, and Buizel stops spinning to see Yazmyne holding her face, as her blood and some tears begin dripping down her face and through her hands. The emcee and the judges are quickly alarmed, and Espeon is ready to jump onto the stage. While still covering her face, Yazmyne tells her Pokemon that their appeal is still not over yet. She tells them it does not matter what she looks like or what is happening to her, so long as they stand-out and shine. Buizel is very nervous and does not move, and Buneary executes her prior to command fill the stage with her powerful Ice Beam, creating a sparkling ice water fountain. However, no one cheers as Yazmyne is still bleeding. Yazmyne rushes herself backstage with her Pokemon where the other Coordinators are visible concerned as blood now stains Yazmyne's dress. The medics immediately come backstage and order Yazmyne to come with them. Yazmyne rebuffs saying she doesn't want to leave, she does not want to lose. However, due to the situation, she has already been dismissed from the competition. Yazmyne follows the men out and she escorted to the hospital with her Espeon, Buneary, and Buizel with her. Michina Contest Category:Pokémon Contests